Faithless Ezekiel
Stats Background: Hunter - when you attack with a thrown weapon, deal +2 damage. Flags * Recognizable Scent '''- A character or NPC recognizes the demon's scent, whether it be his musk or the stench of a demonic entity. * '''Beefcake - A character or NPC shows admiration for Ezekiel's physical might. * Vile Savage '''- A character or NPC recognizes that the demon is heartless. '''Combat Gear * Giant Harpoon (reach, near, two-handed, thrown, 3 weight) * Map of the known world (1 weight) * Torn tome of secrets (magical, valuable, 2 weight) Combat Moves Herculean Appetites Others may content themselves with just a taste of wine, or dominion over a servant or two, but you want more. Choose two appetites. While pursuing one of your appetites, if you would roll for a move, instead of rolling 2d6 you roll 2d7. If the result is a prime number (other than 7), the GM will also introduce a complication or danger that comes about due to your heedless pursuits. If the result is 7, the move succeeds spectacularly, as if you rolled a 18+. * Conquest * Discovering Secrets * Fame and Glory * Food, Drink, and Drug * Power Over Others * Pure Destruction * Riches and Property * Pleasures of the Flesh What Are You Waiting For? When you cry out a challenge to your enemies, roll+CHA. ✴On a 10+ they treat you as the most obvious threat to be dealt with and ignore your companions, take +2 damage ongoing against them. ✴On a 7–9 only a few (the weakest or most foolhardy among them) fall prey to your taunting. Olympian Endurance As long as you wear no armor and carry no shield, you have +1 armor. You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you do wear. Bend Bars, Lift Gates When you use pure strength to destroy an inanimate obstacle, roll+STR. On a 10+, choose three. On a 7-9, choose two: • It doesn’t make an inordinate amount of noise. • It doesn’t take a very long time. • Nothing you value is damaged. • You can fix the thing again without a lot of effort Speak Greek When you attempt to speak to someone who doesn't understand you, roll+CHA. On a 12+, you both understand each other as if you spoke the same language. On a 10-11, they will understand you as if you spoke their language. On a 7-9, they will get the gist of it, but misinterpret one thing. (This is an advanced move that is in place of 'Outsider'.) Sex Moves Sexual Conquest Pleasures of the Flesh is one of your appetites, and doesn't count against your total, nor can it be marked off or resolved. Engaging in relations with someone always counts as sating one of your appetites. When you satisfy one of your sexual appetites, you can choose an option from the Gluttony move's list, even if you don't have that move, but if you do choose an option, the GM will introduce a small complication or danger that comes about. Bend Over, Lift Ass When you engage in relations with a person, provided they're a NPC, you may use Bend Bars, Lift Gates, treating them as an inanimate obstacle. They might be able to make an attack against you in the process, though. Category:Characters